1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for marking surfaces of electronic components, and more particularly, it relates to a marking apparatus employing a printing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
For example, chip-type electronic components such as multilayer ceramic capacitors or other types of electronic components are provided on surfaces thereof with markings indicating characteristics or the like. One of methods of providing such markings is a printing method employing a printing plate.
Electronic components are marked by such a printing method in the following manner, for example: First, a holder having a plurality of cavities which are arranged in the form of a matrix is so prepared that chip-type electronic components, for example, are charged to be stored one by one in the cavities respectively. On the other hand, a printing plate having printing surfaces which are arranged in positions corresponding to those of the cavities for providing desired markings is prepared. Ink is applied to this printing plate, which in turn is brought into contact with surfaces of the electronic components for providing the same with desired markings.
In the aforementioned printing method for providing markings, the printing pressure of the printing plate which is applied to the electronic components extremely influences defectiveness/non-defectiveness of the markings. However, the tolerance for dimensional dispersion such as dispersion in thickness, for example, of the electronic components often exceeds a proper range of the printing pressure. Therefore, if the electronic components have relatively large thicknesses, for example, the printing surfaces may be crushed or the markings as obtained may be blurred. If the electronic components have relatively small thicknesses, on the other hand, the printing surfaces may be improperly brought into contact with the electronic components, leading to unsatisfactory or incomplete markings.
In the aforementioned printing method for providing markings, further, it is important to align the printing surfaces which are provided on the printing plate with the electronic components, in order to properly mark the electronic components. In particular, higher registration is required as the electronic components are miniaturized.